


Like A Remix

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Language, NSFW GIF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You leave your cheating boyfriend behind but run into the arms of someone dangerous. But from the ashes of your old life, he helps to make you into one hell of a woman.





	Like A Remix

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: JILL’S BDAY POP PUNK CHALLENGE @sis-tafics 
> 
> Prompt: “The Phoenix” Fall Out Boy
> 
> A/N: So I view the song of “The Phoenix” as Fall Out Boy shedding their old image for the new. That’s my theory behind the song and I’ll be using that and lyrics throughout this story! I hope it makes sense. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

##  **You are a brick tied to me that’s dragging me down  
** **Strike a match and I’ll burn you to the ground**

    “What the hell are you doing?” Jason shouts as you throw a pile of his vinyl into the fire in the front yard. “Those are vintage.”

    “Yeah so is the fire!” you spit grabbing the baseball cap from his favorite team tossing it on top. You reach for another one of his things but he grabs you from behind dragging you away from the boxes you have sitting out on the porch. “Let go you dick!”

    Jason pushes you onto the ground straddling your thighs holding down your arms as you struggle, “What the fuck is your problem, Y/N? Why are you burning my shit?”

    “I saw you! You cheated on me with Emily so I’m burning everything!”

    “You’re fucking crazy,” Jason climbs off you. “This isn’t you Y/N. I don’t know what you think you saw but I didn’t cheat on you.”

    You climb to your feet, “I saw you, Jason. I get it she’s beautiful and everything I’m not but I would never cheat on you.”

     He scoffs crossing his arms, “Like you could do better than me, Y/N. Your own family didn’t even want you around. Just chill out take one of your pills and I’ll pretend none of this happened. But you are going to replace everything you fucking burnt.”

      You push past him into the house grabbing the bags you had waiting taking a last look at the home you’d made for the last four years. Four years that meant nothing to Jason. It wasn’t that you had simply seen him with Emily. It was the texts, late night phone calls, and of course accidentally calling you during the throes of an intense makeout session. A part of you always knew Jason wasn’t in love with you, but he was safe.

     “Y/N, what are you doing? Where are you going to go?”

     “I’m leaving you, Jason. You’re holding me back and I won’t be someone who stands by her man. If you want her, be with her but I won’t stand here for it.”

     He grabs your arm as you throw your bags into your trunk, “You’re not leaving me. You’re going to stay here clean up this mess and quit acting like a child.”

     “No Jason. Now let me go you’re making a scene,” you nodded to your neighbors pulling your arm away.

     “This isn’t over bitch. You don’t walk away from me,” he spits and you wish you could say the animosity surprises you. It doesn’t though. Jason had never hit you but his emotional abuse is nearly as bad. In the end, you really did get the better end of the deal.

      “Goodbye Jason,” you climbed into the car pulling away feeling as if a huge weight was lifted off your chest.

##  **You know time crawls on when you’re waiting for the song to start  
** **So dance along to the beat of your heart**

      You dance with the music letting the liquor lower your inhibitions. You’d left Jason over a week ago and hadn’t looked back since. Using the money you had saved from some relatives inheritance you’d managed to spend the week moving from place to place staying in hotels and feeling free for once in your life. You’d even managed to cut off your cell phone exchanging it for a burner so Jason couldn’t find you. It was a life you had never lived before and that honestly, you’d ever imagine you would be.

     You finally left the dance floor taking a bar stool ordering a whiskey when someone sits beside you. You looked up swallowing as the man looked down at you. He was tall with broad shoulders, his hair light brown and long enough that it begged you to run your hands through it. His eyes were beautiful shimmering green and they were trained on you. He looked to the bartender holding up two fingers and then returned his gaze making your thighs squeeze together begging for relief.

    “Hello there Princess,” his voice was husky and you inhaled a large breath. “What’s a nice girl like you do in a backwater place like this?”

    Your cheeks burnt as you put your head down, “I…I…I l…like t…to d…dance. I like to dance.”

    He leaned forward in your ear, “Do I make you nervous?”

    “Nervous isn’t exactly the word for it.”

    “Oh I see,” his hand, which was quite large, fell onto your thigh his thumb rubbing circles close to the apex of your legs where you desperately tried to appear unaffected. “I’ve been watching you out there dancing by yourself. You have a rhythm all your own and I couldn’t help but think what you’d look like giving me a private show.” He wiggled his eyebrows while his hand moved up, “Spread your legs, Princess.”

    “What?” you couldn’t believe he was being so forward.

    He moved back to speak in your ear, “I said spread your legs, Princess. I’m going to make you feel good.”

     A part of you said you should be scared but the other part of you slowly spread your legs to this man. You didn’t know him but you wanted him. His mouth spread into a lecherous grin while his thumb finds your center pressing firmly on your clit. You gasp and he smiles using his other hand to pull your mouth to his. He leads you into the kiss rough and demanding. His tongue tracing over your lips. Jason never kissed like this.

    “Come on Princess. We’re getting out of here,” he doesn’t wait for you to respond just tugs you after him.

    “I haven’t paid for my drinks. I don’t even know your name.”

    He stops causing you to run into his broad frame. He turns to you and there is something dark in his eyes as his hand reaches up cupping your chin, “You’re adorable and I’m going to have a lot of fun with you, Y/N. I’m Dean.”

    “How did you know my name?”

    Dean stared down at you and for a moment your swore his eyes were completely black before they softened, “I know everything about you, Princess. You’re boyfriend Jason made a deal looking for you. I was sent to collect but I decided after watching you dance I had a better idea.”

    You pushed his hand away, “Deal? What did Jason do?”

    “You are seriously too precious for your own good, Y/N? See I looked into you and you are a honest to god good person. It’s kind of disappointing but then when I come to kill you,” you stepped back but he presses forward not letting you move too far away. “Sorry Princess but Jason wants you dead.”

    “Please don’t,” you whimper as his hand moves to your shoulder squeezing tightly. “I don’t want to die.”

    “And you won’t I have something better in mind for you,” his hand falls from your shoulder entwining with your fingers. His hands are rough and calloused but the warmness helps settle your nerves. Well as much as they can be settled when a man you were on your way to having a one night stand with who just told you he was there to kill you, “Don’t worry Princess. I’m going to make you unstoppable.”

##  **I’m going to change you like a remix  
** **Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix**

      “Well, boys, I think that means you owe me one thousand dollars. Cash please?” you wink at them wiggling your fingers seductively. Another bar another bunch of dumb drunks who can’t shoot pool.

      “Fuck you bitch,” the older man grunts. “You’ve been fucking playing us since we walked in here. I’m not paying for anything. Well, maybe if I can hit that sweet ass.”

      His friends laugh with him like it’s the best thing they’ve ever heard, as if you’d let them touch you. You look over your shoulder for Dean. He’s at the bar eyes fixed on you with that dangerous glint in them. He doesn’t care for the drunk man’s comments one bit but he knows you’ve got this. He’s trained you well in the last three months. You reach over picking up the cue stick you’d just thrown down. Dean’s smile spreads across his face and he nods.

    “Don’t worry about the pretty boy, sweetheart,” the man strides forward and you could smell the rank drunk breath permeating the air. “Why don’t you get with a real man?”

    “Why don’t you pay me my thousand dollars before my real man shoves his fist through your face?”

    He swings out like you knew he would and you duck bringing the cue stick up hitting his crotch quickly bouncing back up and cracking him on the head. His two buddies rush forward and you match their momentum using the cue stick as a battering ram forcing it into their throats. Everything gets muddled after that as fists fly and you try to stay on top. You want to show Dean you’re not the same girl he found all those months ago in the bar.

     One of the men manages to avoid your fist wrapping his arms around your waist and tackling you to the ground knocking the cue stick out of your hand. You growl bringing your head up hard into his nose. He mutters curses when a kick is delivered to your ribs and you scream kicking up and throwing your fists into whatever part of the man you can hit. His two friends have joined him in pummeling you but that’s only their first mistake.

     “Dean!” you growl as one of the men is ripped away giving you a chance to come up facing the other two.

     Dean practically tosses the man halfway across the room into a table. You tackle the leader to the ground quickly straddling his body and punching him. You can feel your knuckles ache and split while the man sputters his face broken and bloody. Once he stops moving you stand rolling your shoulders when Dean’s in front of you picking you up. Your legs wrap around him instantly as his mouth covers yours devouring a moan when he presses you against the wall.   

     “Phoenix, you were so fucking hot. I think that guy’s dead,” Dean nips at your bottom lip rolling his hips so you can feel his erection. “I’m going to make sure you can’t walk tomorrow.”

     “You fucking better!” you hiss when you hear someone cock a shotgun.

     “You two need to get the hell out of the bar before I call the cops,” the bartender has the sawed-off shotgun leveled at Dean’s back making you growl low in your chest.

     “Relax old man,” Dean huffs letting you down to the ground fixing your shirt. He picks up your hand that’s covered in blood bringing it to his lips kissing it, “We’ll finish this later.”

     “Get out,” the bartender commands once more.

     “He said to relax,” you spit walking to the man you’d beaten kneeling down pulling his wallet out collecting the cash inside. “He owes me this fair and square and we’ll go.”

     “You’re lucky I want to fuck her more than I want to kill you,” Dean challenged menacingly at the bartender grabbing your hand taking you outside.

     “Dean, that was insane. I’ve never done anything like that before,” you exhale feeling exhilarated by the fight. “I need more.”

     Dean laughs opening the door on his Impala and pushing you into the back seat. He climbs in pulling you to him as you push off the leather jacket on his frame. You’re gasping and aching pressing every part of your body against him that you can manage. Dean loves how easily you’ve given into him and sits back as you pull out the knife he’d bought for you to hide in your boot. You trace the blade up his torso over his shirt never looking away.

    “Well, come on Phoenix, take what you want.”

    You smirk ripping his shirt up the middle his eyes blow wide in lust as you settle yourself over his manhood that is still hard. You take the blade and cut a line into his chest watching the blood bead. You lick your lips then press them against the wound sucking at the cut until you feel the skin close back together. Dean pushes you back taking the knife cutting his own chest wider than you did pushing your head back groaning as you lap up the blood.

    Dean’s blood always gives you the perfect high. After the first week when you ran into Crowley and discovered Dean wasn’t even human, you wanted to run. However, Dean had other plans and you were so happy you never left. Being the maiden to a knight of hell certainly had its perks. Not to mention Dean made you feel incredibly confident and desirable.

     “That’s enough Y/N,” Dean guides your face up to his where you lock eyes. “I think you’re ready for your present Phoenix.”

     You giggle, “Why do you call me that Dean?”

     “Because that’s what you are. You’re a new woman whose strong and powerful. No more shy little meek Y/N, but strong, brave, and deadly.”

        “You know for a demon you’re such a romantic,” you teased as he growled. “But what present?”

         Dean pushed you off his lap and climbed out of the Impala returning to the driver’s seat, “You just sit back and relax while I drive us to your present. In fact, why don’t you get all warmed up and let me watch in the rearview mirror.”

      “Pervert,” you teased bucking your hips to unbutton your jeans and pull them down. You hadn’t bothered to put on panties. Frankly, it was a waste of time since Dean ripped them off of you so frequently.

      “You love it,” Dean snarls as you press two fingers into your heat already soaked from your fight in the bar. Dean’s eyes glance back and forth from you to the road as you squirm bringing yourself to the edge several times but never falling over. Not only does it tease Dean but when you do finally give in it will be shattering. Dean is making his own noises of pleasure and you giggle hearing the sound of his zipper going down. Before you can comment though Dean swerves the Impala to the side of the road pulling you out forcing you over the hot hood of the car as he pounds into you.

      “So greedy couldn’t even let me make myself cum,” you mock the demon pulling your pants back on. “So my present?”

     “You’re going to love it. Come on we have a bit of a drive. You can take a nap,” Dean although a demon was oddly sweet at times letting you rest your head on his thigh while he pressed the car forward. You couldn’t wait to see what he had for you.

##  **Put on your war paint**

      You can’t believe your eyes as Dean removed the blindfold. Jason was strung up by his wrists. Jason’s eyes widened as he bucked trying to pull at this restraints with no success.

      “Surprise she’s not dead asshole!” Dean pulls a chair over sitting on it backward placing his head in his hands. It’s almost comical how he looks watching Jason like he’s waiting for some big show. Then again I guess he is.

      “Y/N? You’re supposed to be dead,” he spits and you remember the fact you only met Dean because Jason wanted you dead.

      “Sorry baby. I decided I wanted to stick around and this man,” you stroke Dean’s cheek fondly. “He made me over into the woman you see before you. I owe him everything.”

       Dean takes your hand kissing it before practically purring, “Go ahead, sweetheart. Take care of the last ashes of your old life.”

       “What the fuck is this some Bonnie and Clyde bullshit? Let me down Y/N,” Jason didn’t seem scared anymore and that pissed you off more than anything. You looked down at Dean he nodded throwing in a wink for good measure from his black eyes.

       “I’m not letting you down you arrogant prick!” you hiss turning marching toward him. “You said you loved me and then you cheated on me. You wouldn’t even let me leave in peace instead choosing to make a demon deal to kill me. I mean honestly, that’s fucking low.”

       “Fuck you. I told you that no one walks away from me,” he actually spits on you and Dean is out of the chair holding the First Blade to his throat.

       “Baby, it’s okay,” you pull the blade away from Jason’s neck almost laughing as the man pisses himself. Dean reluctantly allows you to do so and you wrap your hand around the handle softening your eyes to make you look alluring to him. He chuckles pulling you into a passionate kiss before stepping back allowing you to hold the blade.

       “He’s all yours Phoenix!” Dean cheers taking his seat eyes wide with not only lust but pride. You were such a good girl for him.

       You hold the knife up with a smile pointing the end towards Jason, “Okay Jason you can scream now. In fact, I’d love it if you did.”

##  **The war is won before it’s begun  
Release the doves, surrender love**

        The blade dropped covered in blood to the ground. Your head was tilted watching Jason take his last gasping breaths and you wanted to make sure he didn’t move again. Dean wrapped around you in an instant kissing your neck and pulling off your clothes. You gave in the blood rush making you crave him more than anything.

        “God, you look so good covered in his blood. So fucking hot!”

        “I need you, Dean! Right now!” you gasp attacking his neck sucking a dark mark on his skin. His arms wrap around you and you feel the familiar pull and whoosh looking up to find yourself inside the brick bedroom you’d come to call your own. Dean tosses you onto the bed pulling at your clothes kissing your body as he climbs onto the bed his clothes gone with a snap. You push him to sit back against the headboard straddling his lap.

      “You want another taste Princess? You did so well tonight I think I want you as long as I can have you,” Dean’s hand cups your face before moving to push your hair behind your ear. You nodded leaning into his touch and his smile lets you know he likes the idea.

      “More please Dean. Give me everything you got,” Dean snarls taking his wrist into his mouth biting down violently. Blood spurts onto his chin but your tongue licks him clean before taking his wounded wrist lapping at the wound he made.

        “So fucking beautiful Phoenix,” Dean encourages you to keep drinking as he slips his cock into your folds as you wail feeling yourself stretch around him. “You’re going to be the perfect Queen.”

        You begin moving up and down Dean’s length trying to focus on his words and not the sensations that his blood heightened. Your hands find the headboard as his hands splay across your ass and back helping guide you to pleasure.

         “Queen?” you question in between thrusts.

         “Yeah, I think it’s time Hell has a regime change don’t you, Y/N? Not to mention you were made to be Queen.”

        “As long as you’re my King, Dean,” you moan as Dean increases his pace pulling noises from you. “What about Crowley?”

       “I don’t know about you but after tonight I’m not worried. You’re a killer baby,” Dean kisses you hard biting down on your lip forcing your orgasm to overtake your body. You taste blood in the kiss as Dean works you through it soon finding his own release. You roll your hips until you’re sure he’s finished before falling back onto the bed. Dean moves off the bed grabbing something when you see the roses covering the room.

      “Already celebrating my King?” you purr as Dean crawls back into bed.

      “Tonight was your first kill, Y/N. That’s worth celebrating and so is this,” Dean picks up your hand sliding a[ ruby jeweled ring](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.vancaro.com%2Fsolitaire-style-heart-ruby-925-sterling-silver-the-black-queen-women-s-designer-ring.html&t=MGY5ZTU2NWFkMzRlNTQzZGNkNjEzM2Q5MWFkNWMzMWNmOWEzNTNjMSw1d1B6V280bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172037561074%2Flike-a-remix&m=1) onto your engagement finger.

      “Demons marry?”

      “Don’t know about other demons but I do. So what do you say Phoenix ready to shed the good girl image for good and marry the future King of Hell?”

      “Hell yes!”


End file.
